


First Time

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: A bit of a crack fic, M/M, Shakespeare!, Slightly suggestive text, Things are not as they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Q and Picard have been in a relationship for a while now, and they trust each other enough to do something very intimate and meaningful together.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Trektober 2020





	First Time

It was late at night in Jean-Luc Picard's quarters, and Q was there. They had just had a romantic dinner together, and now they were ready.

"Nervous?" asked Picard.

"Nervous? Me! Never!" Q said. He faltered. "All right... I am a bit nervous."

"That's perfectly natural," said Picard. "I was nervous my first time, too." He smiled.

"Is it difficult?" asked Q.

"Not really," said Picard. "You just have to get accustomed to it. All right, now, pick it up."

Q picked up the object. It felt so foreign in his bare hand. "Jean-Luc, I don't know if I can do this," he said.

"I believe in you, Q," said Picard. "You can do this. If it helps, do it slowly."

Q nodded. "All right." He closed his eyes and breathed in. He wanted to remember this moment, this moment of his first time with Jean-Luc Picard.

"Are you ready?" asked Picard.

Q opened his eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm ready." Q cleared his throat. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" He paused.

"Very good!" said Picard. "You're doing an excellent job, Q. Keep going. Just like that."

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name," said Q. "Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Picard said, as Romeo.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague," Q said. "What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" Q was getting into the rhythm now. "What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..."

They went on and on until the end of the scene.

"...hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell," finished Picard. He shut his copy of "Romeo and Juliet". "Well? How was it? Not so bad when you get used to it, right?"

"No," said Q. "It was actually quite nice." He set down his copy of the play.

"Well, now that I've read Shakespeare with you for the first time," said Picard, "we can do something else for the first time."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a suggestion from Seaspray13.  
> If you liked this slightly cracky fic, I would love if you gave a comment!


End file.
